Rooftop Talks
by TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: Weiss catches Ruby up and about at night so she follows her... to the roof? This was written as part of my 'Year of Creativity' if you can please visit my tumblr (themadkillerplum) and see the other things I've done so far this year by viewing the #TMKP365 tag


**I may continue this because I can think of how I might, so let me know if you'd like me to do that.**

* * *

You often went to sit on the roof of beacon for but I never saw the reason why you chose the roof. The first time I saw you come in late you acted as if you didn't know what the time was, "Oh wow," you whispered "Sorry for waking you Weiss, I didn't realise it was this late." I wanted to go back to sleep and so in my sleep filled daze came to the conclusion you were telling the truth. It was only a week later that I caught you up again, this time as you were leaving "Ruby!" I shout-whispered and you tensed upon hearing me "Where do you think you're going this late?" you looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment, and as you took longer to reply I started to doubt the answer that was yet to come more "I forgot something... in a classroom... so I was going to quickly get it?" You never were good at lying, "Surely you could get it at a more decent time."

"Maybe," was all you said before a brief pause "But I'm going now, sleep well." If it were a more reasonable time I might have stopped you, might have followed you even. But I instead decided to get some rest for the day ahead, telling myself I would ask you more the following day. Although I had asked every chance I got about why you were disappearing at night, every question I asked fell on deaf ears, only to have pattern be broken by the occasional "It's nothing, don't worry about it." but I felt a need to worry, and so one night followed you.

At first it seemed this may have been a stupid idea, you having your semblance as speed. But, much to my surprise, you walked very slowly, almost like you were possessed; which made it hard to follow you, if you had turned around it would have been a miracle to not see me standing alone, in the middle of the corridor. Eventually we reached a part of the school building I didn't recognise all that well, standing here simply acknowledging this fact did not bring me any closer to find out your reasons for being up this late however. I continued to follow, even as you climbed the stairs. Reaching the top I noticed the door was open, as I peaked round the door frame you spoke whilst not facing me "I know you're there Weiss, come sit with me." You didn't sound particularly angry or even annoyed... but there was something behind those words that, as of that moment, I couldn't figure out. As I walked along the rooftop – with the wind not strong, but incredibly cold – I eventually came to find myself sat beside you "It's nice, isn't it?" You gestured at the night sky, "It is..." I tried to find the right words, "But is that the reason you're here?" You moved your head and looked down, with a smile that seemed painful to bear, I worried what I had said to receive that physical reply and amidst my moment of fear, you spoke up "It isn't but... but for now, can we just sit here? At least for a little longer?" I felt bad and, seeing you in this state, I agreed "Okay then, but do you not have something to keep you warm?" With that you looked up a little, in both body and spirit, before you moved along and had me join you in your cape.

Around an hour had passed, at least that's what you told me. I'd fallen asleep not used to these escapades "Wake up Weiss, we should get back before you catch a cold." you told me, this time with a more sincere smile. As I got up, I broached the subject from before I had fallen asleep "Why _were_ you up here Ruby?" You stopped near the door to the stairwell "Sometimes I like to be alone I guess," you replied in a melancholy tone, "But today;" you continued "I'm glad you could be here too." As you looked up to meet my eyes, I noticed a small tear that had formed in your eye. I looked at you with worry painted across my face "Ruby..." was all I could say but soon after you found yourself accounting for more than the one tear. As we reached the bottom of the stairwell you calmed down and we sat down to warm up a little more "Please," I asked "Tell me what's wrong?" since we first became partners it felt like we'd also become friends, I did say things about how you were a bad team leader, but I never thought that and felt the utmost respect for you. At this time needed love though, no matter the form, which is why I offered mine for you then. "I don't know," you eventually replied "I just feel so scared and, and," you started to hyperventilate "Now that you're here, I j-just feel so happy, b-but also much m-more sad." You started to well up again and I tried to console you with a hug.

As it got later, or rather earlier, I made sure you could cope with getting up and moving yourself back to the dorm "Look I know this isn't something you can just get over," I started, wiping a tear from your cheek, "But right now, you need to get some sleep so that you can focus in class tomorrow, understand?" You nodded as you continued to sniffle. I helped you to stand and walked by your side as we travelled back to our room "I don't want you to keep this all in, okay?" You turned to look at me and I couldn't help but be lost in your silver eyes, seemingly hoping desperately that I would help you "So if you need to talk I'll be right here, I won't tell anyone else about this if you'd prefer it." I offered, to which you smiled – this time genuinely – and this time took me into and embrace, speaking up with your drained and slightly croaky voice "Thank you, Weiss... thank you." When we made it back, we both made sure to be extra careful and entered as quietly as possible, crawling into our beds. I may not be able to help you through it all; or ever feel the same way you do when you sit on that rooftop; the feelings I have for you, deep down, may never be reciprocated. But I love you and, no matter what, I will try to help you feel better, because it hurts me to see you like this; friends, or otherwise.


End file.
